welcome home you
by Trishrocks
Summary: Trish Stratus is back to Raw as the special gm. Takes place on September 14th TrishxChris Randy Orton John Cena


This takes place on September 14th 2009.

I do not own anything, Vince McMahon does.

-

It was moments before Raw went on the air, 7 times woman's champion was leaning against the wall knowing she had to do this match with Chris Jericho, the once love of her life, the real reason why she left the company a few years back.

-Well, well, well if it ain't our favourite girl.

Trish turned around to see Randy Orton and John Cena's icy blue eyes.

-Hi guys nice to see you been a long time.

-Same here, are you ready for tonight? Randy Orton asked

-Of course, maybe minus the fact that I will be with Chris again and you can't imagine how much it hurts to see him again, it just the way he looks at me.

-Trisha snaps out of it, he broke your heart, we get that, but he did ask for forgiveness and the only thing you did is leave. Randy said

-That's your point of view, I am not going to forgive the guy, I can't do it, and now I have to leave and stratusfy my fans.

As Trish left to go to the ring, Randy and John stayed back looking at her leaving them behind :

-Randy, she's head over heels in love with Chris, I don't get why she can't admit it.

-John, man, she got humiliated in front of the world if she likes him she will come around.

Later that night:

As Trish got the pin over Beth Phoenix she looked straight ahead and locked eyes with Chris. She was shaking, barley unable to move her hazel eyes off of Chris's body, off of his lips off every moment they shared before the bet, before their life spiralled down.

Backstage

Chris was waiting for Trish to enter the backstage arena needing to talk to her desperately

-Trish can we talk? Chris Jericho asked.

-I don't have time, I mean I will take more than 2 hours to talk about myself right?

-C'mon I was joking back there and by the way I really like your chocolate brown hair it suits you well.

-Thanks, Chris she shyly added.

-So how bout dinner ?

-Alright you get one dinner and that's it.

-Thanks you won't regret it.

Later on, after Raw

John and Randy went to the woman's locker room to find Trish and take her out

-Hey there Trisha you look really hot, so where to this hot?

-Not that is any of your business but I am going to dinner with Chris

-What?? Hmm we mean wow, and Trish please be nice to him, he deserves it.

-Thanks Randy, I love you. She said kissing his cheek. Trish and Randy had grown on each other always being there from the stat there were as close as a brother and sister. Randy always wanted to protect her.

Dinner:

-Tell me what is new with you?

-As you pointed out before I opened my yoga facility spending my time there. How bout you, Chris?

-Let see, I lost my intercontinental title and now I am stuck with Big show se

-And how bout your love life?

-Let see, traveling 300 days per year is a big turn off so nothing for awhile now. And you any hot Ontarian you are with?

-Honestly Chris, since you, I wasn't able to fall in love, I tough you were the one that will cherish me forever and now im stuck in a rut.

-Oh…

-Oh??? That all you have to say? Geez I just poured my heart to you and…

Chris put his fingers to her lips

-So tell me Trish did anyone already told you that you talk to much?

Before she could answer the question Chris crushed his lips to Trish's. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck.

-Chris you cant possibly know how long I was waiting for this moment is

-Oh I Think do, so what do we do from here? Does this stay here in Toronto?

-Do you want it to Chris?

-No I want you by my side, Travel with me?

-Chris I can't my yoga studio I mean I don't know I want to but…

-Listen Trish it is easy question do you want an us? You know I love you and I really care for you. You are my everything.

-Chris I need time to think this over. She said leaving Chris there.

Trish's place, Toronto Ontario

Randy was sitting on Trish's steps we needed to know how things went with Trish and Chris. As she entered the driveway Randy saw Trish's puffy red eyes.

-That bad honey? Randy asked

-No actually to good to be true, he wants me back

-Okay then, why are you crying fore?

-Because I don't know my heart is so fragile right now.

-Listen Trisha, give him his chance you like him and he likes you. So there is no problem

-Randy thanks for this pep talk I am going to go call Chris right now.

Alright here is chapter one.

Please read and review

Thanks

Rebecca


End file.
